


Let's Watch Elf

by kjts101



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjts101/pseuds/kjts101
Summary: Just a fluffy Reddie drabble written as a script because I don't know how to write.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Let's Watch Elf

(Richie and Eddie walk around hand in hand at Beverly's annual Christmas party. "It's Beginning To Look Like Christmas" by Michael Bublé plays on the Bluetooth speakers. Eddie and Richie hold red Solo cups filled with spiked punch.)

RICHIE (loudly): Damn, this is a lame party.

EDDIE: Shut up, we're here for Bev. 

RICHIE: But we could be home right now, watching Elf, and…

(Richie wiggles his eyebrows at Eddie. Eddie slaps him on the arm.)

EDDIE: Oh my God, stop! We'll leave soon, okay? Where's Bev, anyways? 

RICHIE: Probably upstairs with Ben. Come on, please? We can see her tomorrow. 

EDDIE: Fine. Let me say bye to Mike and Bill first.

(They look for Mike and Bill and find them on the couch making out. Richie pulls Eddie out the door before Eddie can say anything.They walk to Richie's car.)

EDDIE: Did you see that!? DID YOU!? 

RICHIE: Yes, calm down! I've suspected they had a thing for each other for a while. 

EDDIE: And you didn't tell me!?

RICHIE: Let's dump our drinks before we start driving, shall we?

(They pour their drinks out on the lawn and throw the cups into the car. Richie gets in the driver's seat, Eddie in the passenger's. Eddie chatters about Mike and Bill all the way home.)

EDDIE: —and they were so cute together, I can't believe it, I'm so happy for them—

(Richie glances at Eddie now and again with a loving smile on his face as he drives. They arrive at their apartment and Richie unlocks the door. He guides Eddie into their home.)

RICHIE: Alexa, turn on the lights.

EDDIE: Can we just watch Elf? I'm too tired to do anything else.

RICHIE: Of course, babe. I was only kidding about the other part. 

EDDIE: Maybe tomorrow night.

RICHIE: Do you want some hot cocoa?

EDDIE: Yes please.

RICHIE: Alexa, play Elf on Netflix.

(Eddie flops onto the couch while Richie goes to the kitchen. He starts the kettle and sets out two mugs. By the time he finishes the hot chocolate, Eddie has fallen asleep on the couch. Richie places the mugs on the coffee table.)

RICHIE: Eds, wake up.

EDDIE (sleepily): I am awake.

RICHIE: No, you're not. Time for bed.

EDDIE: No, I wanna finish the movie.

RICHIE: Fine. Taste your hot cocoa.

(Eddie picks up his mug and sips from it.)

EDDIE: Fuck, my tongue! But it tastes really good.

RICHIE: Good. 

(They cuddle up on the couch and spread the throw blanket over themselves. They laugh at Will Ferrell's antics and occasionally drink hot cocoa. As the credits roll, they are softly snoring on each other's shoulders.)


End file.
